Austro-Hungarian Statesball
This will be a Socialist federation after the Collapse of Great Austria-Hungaryball. History Austria Hungary was under a complete mess, which shows the failure of the Capitalist System. Austria Hungary became the home of Ethnic and Religious Hate. And then a Monarchist Regime was founded In Hungary, leaving the Federation from the Capitalist Austria and Slovenia. An Austrian Socialist, Hermann Von Schwein and his Hungarian Comrade, László Pesta, also a Socialist, wanted to fix the Mess Of Ethnic Hate Between Austrians, Hungarians and Slovenians by overthrowing the Hungarian Government and the Austrian Capitalists. Schwein gathered Supporters from Slovenia and Austria, Marching from Ljubilana to Vienna, launching a Socialist People's Revolutionary Movement (SPRM), and overthrown the government of Austria, calling it Socialist Republic of Austria. Meanwhile, It is also very successful in Hungary, the Hungarian Leader, Pesta have overthrown the Capitalist Rule in Hungary and re-united. Schwein and Pesta have fixed the mess that the former Austrian and Hungarian Government had made, and was very loved by the people, and made Austria-Hungary became prosperous, but sadly, Schwein and Pesta passed away very shortly after, with many crying Austrians, Slovenians and Hungarians for Schwein and Pesta's heroic acts Schweinism-Pestaism Schwein and Pesta have their own ways of ruling their country,Also known as Pfad nehmen in German or Útvonal felvétele in Hungarian, Some people call it as a sub-division of Socialism, Nishizawaism, Demokratik Melayu and most Leftist Ideologies They also call it as Four Regulationism, As they think running a country, have to have four regulations: * People's Rule (Democracy): They don't rule by force, they allow the people to vote democratically and directly for the future of the Austro-Hungarian Federation. Unlike Liberal democracies, the people's power changes the future of the nation. * Justice (Social Justice): The people should follow Social Justice, as they think that Social Justice is the only way to end Hate, Religious Discrimination and most problems. * Removal of Discrimination and Capitalism (Anti-Racism, Capitalism): They regard Capitalism as failed ideologies, as Capitalism were a tool to harm the workers and the people. They have full Anti-Discrimination feelings as they think they should unite as the citizens of Austria Hungary. The anti-capitalist element is there to eliminate the problems of the nation * Revolution: They supported the Revolution to put an end to the failing ideologies in Austria and Hungary, as well as to put an end to many years of religious and ethnic hate and division of the people, praising the revolution is necessary to show patriotism for the nation. Anthem Oh hear the footsteps on the ground, The people united standing for their country Protected By the flame of Socialism Slovenes, Hungarians, Austrians Unite! Thousands of years we will stand for this land Defeating the Imperialists who take our land The heroic legacy of Schwein and Pesta Guiding us for an eternity Ideology * Schweinism-Pestaism * Schweinist Pestaist Socialism * Schweinist Pestaist Democracy * Secularism * National Communism * Marxism Leninism * Nonsectarianism * Left Wing Populism * Left Wing Nationalism * Social Justice * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Racism * Anti-Fascism * Anti-Ottomanism * Anti-Monarchism Category:Austriaball Category:Hungaryball Category:German-speaking Category:Austrian German-speaking Category:Hungarian-speaking Category:Sloveniaball Category:Slovenian-speaking Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Democracy Category:Socialist Category:Secular Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Radical Category:Anti-Racist